justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Mugello Raffinati Vitesse
The Mugello Raffinati Vitesse is a sports car in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a two seater 1960s sports car. Its design takes influence from the Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta and Mercedes-Benz 300SL, as well as the egg-basket grille of the Volvo P1800S. It also bears a small resemblance to the Aston Martin DB5, the most iconic James Bond spy-car. Tied with the Fire-starter trailer this is considered an easter-egg to James Bond movies. The car is powered by a triple-carburated V12 engine. It has double wishbone suspension and disc brakes. The Rebel drop description says "The Raffinati Vitesse's elegant exterior belies the best raw power the 1960s could offer, with top speeds exceeding 170 km/h and handling to match." A leaked pre-launch description said "Vintage sports car. The elegant exterior belies the best raw power the 1960s could offer. This Vitesse edition was the top of the line model." Performance The rebel drop description claims that this car "exceeds 170 km/h". For a car of this era and type, it's slower than average, but makes sense considering the age. The car can even reach up to 211 km/h with nitrous. Its top speed is slower than some basic cars, and has wobbly suspension with little grip, making this car more about the looks and sounds than performance, although in its time it would have probably been one of the top performing road cars. Locations *Mario owns one, but his car is in need of restoration and assembly. It's next to the garage at Granmatre Frigo's house. See also: Vehicle wrecks. *In traffic. *It may be the car that Rico leans on when the game is loaded. *Up to 5 of them might spawn at the Mugello HQ parking lot in Citate Di Ravello. *There is a "Crash bomb" version. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via Rebel Drop. *Wrecks can be seen at a few junkyards. *In the mission Three's Company, Teo and Annika arrive at the refinery in a blue one. Trivia *As voted by fans, this car has the third best engine sound of all JC3 cars. *Terms like classic car and vintage car have different definitions in different countries and are relative. *It's made by the fictional company Mugello. *"Raffinati" means "refined" in Italian, along with "Vitesse" meaning "speed" in French, so the name translates to "Mugello Refined Speed". *This was the first vehicle seen in a trailer for Just Cause 3, and strangely it was seen in a silver colour which isn't actually seen in game, resembling a colour the Mercedes 300SL would come in. *Mario asks Rico to help restore Mario's car after the events of Just Cause 3. Gallery Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market).png|As seen on a pre-announcement leaked screenshot. The microtransactions are Cut game content. JC3 car and helicopter.jpg|Grappled to a CS Navajo. JC3 red car towing barrels.jpg|Towing Red barrels. Marios red Mugello Raffinati Vitesse.png|Marios red wreck at Granmatre Frigo's house. Mugello Raffinati Vitesse (Z80 crash bomb).png|Equipped with the Z80 bomb. 300px-1962 Ferrari 250 GTE.jpg|The Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta, one of the cars it resembles. Mercedes-Benz 300SL.jpg|The Mercedes-Benz 300SL, the vehicle the body shape resembles. Mugello Raffinati Vitesse without bumpers 2.png|One with the front and rear bumpers shot off. Mugello Raffinati Vitesse without bumpers.png|Another shot of the car without bumpers Pristine and wrecked Raffinati Vitesses.png|A Wrecked and normal variant side by side Wrecked and fine Raffinati Vitesses rear.png|The rear of the two variants (note, the wrecked Stria Toro to the left) Raffinati Vitesse Concept.jpg|Concept art for the car. Ferrari 250 GT SWB front.jpg|Front view of Ferrari 250 GT SWB, one of the apparently clear influences of the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. Ferrari 250 GT SWB rear.jpg|Rear view of a Ferrari 250 GT SWB. Again the similarities between this and the Raffinati Vitesse are evident. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles